


Enchantment

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post TWOTL, hannibals hands, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Hannibal plays the piano





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> At fannibal fest there was a writers workshop the prompt Hannibal’s hands was given out as a 100 word drabble. This is my piece :-)

He plays the piano almost every evening just as the day dissolves into night.

A spell is cast.

Air stirs and enchantment spreads slipping round corners and underneath doors.

A book closes, a sigh escapes. There is no point in fighting it, the summoning, that battle was lost sometime ago.

Perhaps like an enchanted offering, Will floats through the air to his master’s side. Or maybe he walks barefoot and sure to his adoring lover. Will has long considered it to be both. 

Either way he’s an audience of one listening as Hannibal plays to the dark of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s difficult to do much with 100 words but I tried :-)


End file.
